bauklötze
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Keith Shardis berlaku tidak biasanya—ia menghadirkan sedikit tontonan bagi anak-anak angkatan 104, dengan mempertandingkan si dua wanita muda jenius 3DMG.—Annie, Mikasa.


**rating.** T  
**genre.** Adventure/Friendship  
**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
**summary.** Keith Shardis berlaku tidak biasanya—ia menghadirkan sedikit tontonan bagi anak-anak angkatan 104, dengan mempertandingkan si dua wanita muda jenius 3DMG.—Annie, Mikasa.

**warnings. **Typo? Mungkin saja. Cerita lumayan fast-paced. Tenang aja, _spoiler-free_ kok.  
**author notes. **Haihaihai- #plak Udah lama saya pengen ngeluarin fic tentang mereka berdua~ berantem. Awalnya mulai muncul ide karena lagu dari OST SnK yang judulnya 'bauklotze'—oke, kalo di anime-nya, ini insert song di episode 7 kalo ga salah. Saya juga agak bingung pas milih genre, karena disini mereka berdua akan 'bermain' dengan 3DMG, mohon maaf bila genre-nya salah. Dan maaf kalo deskripnya kurang~

Baik, lanjut! Thanks for reading! xD

x x x

**bauklotze**

2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Mereka tidak tahu kapan ini semua bermulai, awalnya hanya hari biasa yang diawali dengan latihan berkuda sepanjang lintasan yang biasa mereka lalui, pepohonan rindang namun dengan hujan lebat. Lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih satu-lawan-satu di tengah lapangan berlumpur hingga hujan berhenti. Para calon anggota militer di _camp_ 104 itu tengah menikmati makan malam mereka (yang selalu diantarai keributan kecil yang dibuat oleh entah Eren Yeager dengan Jean Kirschtein yang nantinya akan dilerai oleh Mikasa Ackerman), ketika mendadak sang inspektur mereka masuk ke ruangan.

"DIAM." sahutnya lantang. Satu suara itu membuat seluruh meja yang tadinya penuh dentingan piring dengan aura ringan melarat ke dalam kesunyian penuh tegang.

Keith Shardis lalu perlahan menapaki kakinya ke lantai kayu ruang makan itu, membuatnya sedikit berderit. Hanya terdengar langkahnya di ruangan.

"Besok ada beberapa orang dari divisi _Scouting Legion _dan _Stationary Guard_ datang mengevaluasi angkatan kalian," pria botak itu menjelaskan. "Aku akan menunjuk dua orang untuk menjadi contoh diantara kalian—untuk mengikuti evaluasi tersebut."

Bisa terlihat di raut wajah beberapa orang di sana yang percaya diri dirinya akan terpilih—terutama para lelaki; Eren Yeager tetap dengan ekspresi serius namun menggebu-gebu, Jean Kirschtein sedikit nyengir serta percaya dengan kemampuannya selama beberapa hari terakhir, Armin Arlert yang ekspresinya mengendur sendiri berharap dirinya tidak terpilih, serta Connie Springer yang berusaha menahan senyum lebarnya. yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi hanya Marco Bodt, Reiner Braun dan Bertholdt Fubar.

"Yang kupilih dari kalian adalah—" Keith menghela napas. "Mikasa Ackerman dan Annie Leonhardt, ikut aku ke luar."

"Mi—Mikasa!?" nyaris meja di depannya digebrak saking tidak percaya. Sementara gadis bersyal merah di sebelahnya tidak berkata apapun, begitu juga gadis bersurai pirang yang hanya melihat ke arah samping—tidak ada komentar, juga tidak ada sanggahan berarti.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU BICARA, EREN YEAGER?"

"Siap, tidak ada _Sir_!"

x x x

Paginya setelah sedikit upacara, semua calon anggota militer ke-104 yang tidak menjadi peserta berada terpisah di dalam hutan dengan tugas masing-masing. Ada yang memegangi tali untuk memutar model Titan kayu berukuran berbeda, ada juga yang bergelantungan di bibir dahan pohon membawa gas cadangan.

"Jadi?" itu komentar yang keluar dari mulut Jean pertama kali. Ia bertugas di sebuah pohon membawa gas, dekat dengan pohon di mana Eren, Reiner dan Connie bertugas.

"Kudengar sih banyak-banyakan menebas Titan." Reiner menurunkan sedikit tali yang ia pegang. "Disediakan belasan model Titan di hutan ini dan tugas Annie atau Mikasa yang membunuh mereka."

Connie turun dari pohon. "Hee? Bukannya biasanya para petinggi divisi itu hanya melihat kita latihan biasa?"

Eren mencoba duduk di dahan terjauh, sedikit melongok ke bawah melihat mereka yang ada di bawah sana tengah mengobrol. "Cih, tapi kenapa harus Mikasa?"

"Sudahlah Eren, nikmati saja tontonan ini." Pemuda berbadan besar itu tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai. "Toh, yang bisa seimbang dengan Annie hanya Mikasa—atau palingan Ymir."

"Aku bisa mendengarmu _di sana_, Reiner." Suara lumayan dalam milik gadis jangkung itu terdengar di sisi berlawanan dari mereka berada. Tak lama ia menampakan diri, berjalan menuju para laki-laki yang tengah menggosipkan tentang acara kali ini.

"Berani taruhan?" Ymir berkacak pinggang, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah atas tempat Jean dan Eren berada. "Aku pegang Annie."

"Tentu saja Mikasa akan menang." Eren menimpali.

Jean berpangku tangan sambil bersandar di batang pohon terdekat, "Sepertinya menarik. Aku juga pegang Mikasa."

x x x

Dan peluru sinyal berwarna merah meluncur di udara, meledak dan terdispersi di langit. Melihat tanda, para calon prajurit yang tadinya bercengkerama balik badan bersiaga. Memang, tempat mereka adalah tempat _finish_ perlombaan itu berlangsung, tapi apa salahnya bersiap? Toh, sepertinya seru menanti siapa yang lebih dulu mencapai tempat mereka.

Di garis start, kedua petarung sudah memacu gas mereka masing-masing. Annie bergerak lumayan cepat dan melingkar—mengincar pohon terjauh dengan jangkarnya dan bergerak memutar. Sementara Mikasa berjalan lurus, tidak mencoba untuk mendahului tetapi sejajar dengan Annie. Mikasa mengambil areal teratas, ia mendaki pohon tertinggi yang dicapai jangkarnya terlebih dahulu, lalu melompat ke luar area pepohonan dan melintasi dahan demi dahan.

Titan pertama sudah terlihat—jelas sekali. Annie berada di sisi bawah memperhatikan dahan di atasnya berderit, menunjukkan bahwa lawan mainnya mengambil jalur atas dan perlahan mendekati areanya di bawah sana. Berpikir cepat, Annie mengincar pohon tepat di samping sang model Titan, menancapkan jangkar dan membawa dirinya dengan siap ke arah belakang leher incarannya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Mikasa telah datang—meluncur dari atas, mengayun dengan tumpuan dua pohon ke arah bawah.

_CRASH_

Namun kelincahan gadis bersurai pirang itu jauh disbanding sang pengguna syal merah.

"_Ein_."

Annie berucap seraya menepi pada pohon tempat jangkarnya berada. Mikasa melihat hal tersebut seketika kembali menarik diri ke arah atas dan memacu 3DMG membawanya melesat jauh. Iris biru langit Annie memicing, melihat bahwa gadis oriental itu menuju ke arah timur. Dirinya pun memutuskan mengambil arah berlawanan.

Mikasa bergerak secepat mungkin, bahkan dahan-dahan yang dikunjunginya seperti retak setelah kehadirannya. Menebas leher Titan satu demi satu dengan mudah ia lewati di daerah yang ia lewati—

Satu. Dua. Tiga.—_Tujuh._

Membelah udara dengan mudah, ia tidak kehilangan pergerakannya sama sekali dengan menebas satu-dua Titan dan kembali ke posisinya. Lalu mengarung lagi ke wahana udara yang bebas tak terbatas, sesekali berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat karena posisi Titan yang berada di arah bawah.

Ia ingat, hanya ada lima belas Titan yang disediakan, juga tujuh tempat untuk mengisi gas dan mengganti pisau. Yang ia luput adalah keberadaan Annie yang tidak terdeteksi matanya daritadi. Dengan _pace_ yang ia lihat barusan, bisa diperkirakan jumlah Titan yang sudah dimangsanya mirip, dan hanya ada satu Titan yang tersisa di area terjauh. Mereka berdua sama-sama serigala yang kelaparan, eh?

Mikasa terdiam, membiarkan angin melewatinya sejenak dan ia menepi di dahan tertinggi yang ada di sana, mencari harap di tengah hijau. Ia pun bisa membedakan satu hal—ada makhluk yang tengah melesat, membelah dedaunan dan mengabaikan ranting, dengan cepat membersihkan satu persatu bagian pohon yang menghalanginya dan maju tanpa henti.

_Annie pergi ke arah utara_. Mikasa melirik. Sedikit menanti apa yang tengah karnivor itu cari di belantara hutan.

"Di sana, ya?"

Mikasa pun berlari, belum menggunakan gas-nya untuk menepis angin yang dilawannya. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon lagi, pola yang biasa dilakukannya. Kala dilihat dahan terlalu jauh untuk ia capai, ia menarik cepat gasnya dan mengarahkan jangkarnya—melompat, menerjang arus lebih kencang. Dagunya ia lindungi dengan kedua tangan berbilah pedang tajam, Mikasa pun memaksakan diri menembus daun-daun tajam, sedikit kehabisan waktu untuk mengejar Annie.

_SRAKK_

"Mereka datang, Reiner." Eren berbisik, sedikit menggunakan gemerisik daun sebagai tanda. Beberapa bagian pohon dekat mereka mulai bergetar pelan, sepertinya akan ada yang datang.

—Benar saja.

Annie menyeruak, sedikit dengan putaran di udara, seraya mengayun dirinya ke depan dari tempatnya terbang. Pedang sudah siap di tangan dan dengan lurus menuju bahtera Titan terakhir. Namun juga Mikasa, yang berlari vertikal dan memacu gasnya dengan cepat dan datang dari arah atas, berbeda dengan Annie yang melaju di garis bujur. Hal yang tak disangka mendadak terjadi, gas yang dipakai Mikasa habis dan dirinya akan jatuh tepat dari atas Annie. Gadis bersurai pirang itu menahan napas, melihat beberapa senti lagi dirinya akan tertimpa Mikasa dan akan jatuh dengan cepat bermeter-meter di bawah menghantam tanah—

Ia pun menghindar, membiarkan gadis bersyal merah itu perlahan jatuh. Annie memasang kedua jangkarnya di kedua pohon terdekat untuk menahannya meluncur ke bawah, Annie menangkap tangan Mikasa, sedikit melemparnya ke arah atas dirinya, membiarkan dirinya meluncur ke bawah hingga batas tali penahannya.

Mikasa yang terbawa ke atas menghunuskan kedua pedangnya, mengambil kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya dan membabat habis target di depannya dengan goresan sempurna. Mikasa lalu mendapati dirinya tertarik oleh gravitasi, kali ini pun Annie menangkap tangannya sebelum ia jatuh ke bawah.

"Kau menang, kan?" Annie tidak berekspresi banyak, hanya seutas senyum kecil, nyaris tidak terlihat.

"—Tidak, kurasa kau yang menang."

"Sudahlah, Mikasa." Gadis bersurai pirang itu berucap. "Lagipula, kau berat."

"…Eh?"

x x x

"Bagaimana, cukup luar biasa, eh, Levi?" sang petinggi berkacamata dan berambut cokelat kehitaman itu menyenggol pria yang lebih pendek darinya yang daritadi hanya menghabiskan waktunya berpangku tangan. "Tidak sia-sia Erwin mengutus kita kemari untuk sedikit mengobservasi."

"Hmph." Pria itu hanya mendengus. Ia lalu membalikkan punggungnya dan hendak pergi. "Ayo pergi, Hanji. Cukup kita melihat-lihat."

"Tidak ada komentar, hmm?"

"—Kuharap saja mereka tidak menjadi pemalas di Military Police nantinya."

* * *

**[Fin.]**


End file.
